Vivre
by xHeaarts
Summary: "Ce qui lui donnait la force de renaître, d'avancer, ce n'était pas l'envie de justice. Non, c'était un sentiment plus profond, plus douloureux. C'était la soif de vengeance, plus que tout autre chose. Pouvoir se venger de cette Déesse qui lui avait tout pris, sans aucun regret. " Bien avant la grande épopée, comment a bien pu débuter cette guerre ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Vivre** _

**Genre :** Drame/Aventure

**Rating :** K, à confirmer pour la suite.

**Résumé :** "Ce qui lui donnait la force de renaître, d'avancer, ce n'était pas l'envie de justice. Non, c'était un sentiment plus profond, plus douloureux. C'était la soif de vengeance, plus que tout autre chose. Pouvoir se venger de cette Déesse qui lui avait tout pris, sans aucun regret._ "_

**NDA :** Voici donc le Prologue de ma première vraie fiction Zelda. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir monter un projet sérieux, mais finalement, mon imagination m'aura prouvée le contraire. L'action se place avant Skyward Sword, elle débute en partie grâce aux images que l'on connait du manga, mais ça ne sera qu'une aide pour aller plus loin. Voilà, bonne lecture !

_Malheureusement, aucun personnages ne m'appatient !_

* * *

_Ce qui lui donnait la force de renaître, d'avancer, ce n'était pas l'envie de justice. Non, c'était un sentiment plus profond, plus douloureux. C'était la soif de vengeance, plus que tout autre chose. Pouvoir se venger de cette Déesse qui lui avait tout pris, sans aucun regret. _

** Prologue**

_Une plaine verte. Un ciel lointain et bleu. Des forêts luxuriantes. Une terre, vaste, fertile, paisible. _

_Le vent soufflait doucement, charriant avec lui une odeur d'herbe fraîchement coupée. La période était aux moissons, amenant son lot de travailles et de sueurs. Les champs étaient remplis de la rumeur des discussions des travailleurs, qui riaient, malgré la difficulté de leur tâche. Les enfants s'amusaient entre les tas de foin, plongeant par moment dans ceux-ci, fuyant ensuite en éclatant du rire cristallin qui leur était si particulier, poursuivis par un vieux fermier agacé. Les femmes étendaient leur linge à l'air, bavardant de choses et d'autres, des sujets quotidiens. Les bois environnants résonnaient d'un air doux, apaisant. Les notes s'enchaînaient, fluides et agréables, ne connaissant aucun raté. Autour, hommes, femmes et enfants semblaient ignorer la mélopée, insensibles au charme envoûtant de ses arpèges. Arbres après arbres, la mélodie s'amplifiait, tintant toujours plus aux oreilles. Au coin d'un buisson, à l'orée d'un bosquet, elle prit toute sa tendre mesure, berçante et accueillante. Les mains expertes volaient dans l'air, pinçaient les cordes avec une infinie douceur, jouant des harmoniques avec brio. Une silhouette se dessina peu à peu, gracile en comparaison de la densité des bois environnants. La délicatesse et la fragilité qui ressortaient indéniablement de l'apparition renforçait l'impression de majesté qu'elle donnait à l'aide de son instrument. Les gestes étaient assurés, habitués. Un fin sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres entrouvertes de la musicienne, calant presque tendrement sa belle lyre contre elle. Ses yeux mi-clos, son expression, tout en elle affirmait qu'elle savourait chaque note qu'elle faisait naître entre ses doigts. Une fée. Elle ressemblait terriblement aux fées des mythes et légendes qui peuplaient les terres alentours. Et cette fée respirait la sérénité et la joie de vivre. Comme si rien ne pourrait jamais noircir l'horizon de son avenir. Les jours heureux, les lendemains chaleureux, tout cela semblait être habituel pour elle. _

_Pourtant, le tableau fut bien vite gâché par un son désagréable, un tintement qui devint vite assourdissant, rompant tout le charme de la mélodie de la fée. La jeune fille ne semblait pourtant pas le moins du monde dérangée, mais le résultat était le même. La rumeur des rires et des conversations lointaines aux alentours ne parvenaient plus jusqu'au bosquet. L'atmosphère de calme et de sérénité avait complètement désertée les lieux, bien que la demoiselle soit toujours présente. _

Il ouvrit les yeux, à contrecœur. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se plonger dans cette vision tout son saoul, et oublier le monde réel. Oui, il se serait largement contenté de ce rêve chimérique. Mais le présent lui revenait, toujours plus vif et misérable. La douleur de son corps était toujours présente, la moiteur étouffante de la pièce où il était confiné également. Et sa solitude. La solitude d'un cœur pur enchaîné à ses responsabilités. Responsabilités qui rimaient atrocement bien avec naïveté. Et il payait maintenant pour cette faiblesse, enfermé dans cet immonde cachot, blessé non seulement physiquement, mais aussi moralement. Jamais plus il ne ferait confiance. Jamais. Cela n'en valait pas la peine.

Il tenta un mouvement, qui se résulta par une vive douleur, au niveau de ses articulations, coincées entre de lourds étaux de fers. Son dos buta douloureusement contre le mur auquel il était attaché, agressant une fois de plus son épiderme laissé à vif. Un mince filet de sang coula le long de ses bras, conséquence des contusions infligeaient par les liens d'aciers qui enserraient ses poignets. Il observa un temps la course du liquide sur sa peau, d'un œil morne. C'était bien là la seule chose qui témoignait d'un quelconque signe de vie en lui.

La douleur se superposait à la chaleur, engouffrant le tout dans un néant infini. Rien n'avait plus de saveur. La douceur de la petite fée ne semblait plus aussi réelle. Rien ne l'était plus. La farce horrible du monde dans lequel il vivait avait repris place sous ses yeux fatigués. Et la créatrice de cet univers tordu animait chacun des pions qu'elle avait soigneusement placés, s'amusant de la comédie qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Et eux, pauvre pantins qu'ils étaient, devaient subir aveuglément le moindre de ses caprices. Sans même le savoir. Parce que personne ne savait véritablement ce qu'il pouvait bien se tramer au sein de ce royaume corrompu. La paix n'existait pas plus que la guerre, puisqu'après tout, la frontière entre les deux n'avait jamais été délimitée. Comme si la création de cette terre avait été bâclée. Oui, c'était le mot. Bâclée. Rien n'avait été réellement terminé. Il avait plutôt été délaissé. Abandonné.

Pourtant il aimait ce monde. Du plus profond de son cœur. De tout son être. Se donner corps et âme pour lui, c'était là tout ce qu'il aspirait à faire. Il avait grandi dans cette optique, toujours avancer, ne jamais reculer, et détruire tout ce qui pourrait nuire à sa patrie. Mais on lui avait retiré ce droit. Sournoisement, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Tous ses droits, tous ses exploits, chacun de ses mots, chacun de ses gestes, rien ne lui appartenait plus.

_« Foutue Déesse ! »_

* * *

_Oui oui oui, vous l'aurez compris, cette fiction n'est pas une ode à la joie. En fait, c'est tout l'inverse. Mais je ne peux maheureusement pas vous en dire plus pour l'instant. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ! _


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir !

Eh oui, me voilà enfin avec la suite de cette fiction qui devait anciennement s'écrire rapidement... Herf ! C'est mal me connaître moi-même faut dire. En tout cas, toute les idées sont là, encore faut-il pouvoir les mettre en lignes, ce qui me fait souvent défaut, malheureusement. En tout cas, j'essaye d'y mettre du coeur.

Enfin, excusez-moi pour cette version non corrigée, je ne doute pas qu'il y ait un certain nombre de fautes, d'ailleurs, mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas me relire, j'ai essayé, et je le faisais trop mal pour pouvoir continuer. Alors voilà, sorry, mais ce ne sont que des fautes minimes, j'en suis certaine !

Et encore enfin, je vous promet d'écrire la suite plus rapidement !

_J'espère que vous aimerez, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis et critique !_

* * *

**Chapitre Un**

_« Grande Déesse, venez-nous en aide ! »_

_Le sang appelait-il le sang ? Tout autour n'était que souffrance. Les cris de désespoirs ne laissaient place qu'aux cris d'agonies. C'était la douleur de tout un monde qui s'exprimait dans ces hurlements. Les brasiers allumaient ici et là renvoyaient d'angoissantes ombres qui se profilaient sur le paysage décharné de la plaine. Les bâtiments en ruines semblaient abriter tous les démons de l'enfer, les arbres déracinés paraissaient avoir été renversés par d'atroces géants. Au loin le rougeoiement d'un immense feu semblait prendre vie, réduisant à néant l'immense forêt dont on pouvait anciennement observer la verdure à travers tous le vieux royaume. Le fracas des vagues sur les rochers qui bordaient l'océan se faisait entendre bien loin dans les terres. Le choc des armes martelait l'air ambiant, induisant un rythme apocalyptique à la scène. Il n'existait plus rien d'autre que ces sons, hormis le râle sourd des vivants rendant leurs derniers souffles. Le monde n'était que douleur. Le vert de la plaine avait cédé sa place au rouge du sang. Et plus rien n'existait d'autres que cette couleur, froide et angoissante. Etouffante. _

_Pourtant, au centre de tout ce massacre, un échantillon de vie subsistait. Une vie qui se démarquait des autres. Clairement. Un homme se tenait là, droit et fier, la lame de son épée couverte de sang. Il ne paraissait pas le moins du monde dérangeait par ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Au contraire, l'étincelle au fond de ses yeux semblait rougeoyer de la même horrible lueur que le sang sur sa lame. Et le sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres…_

Elle ouvrit les yeux, avec soulagement. Son rythme cardiaque diminua petit à petit, tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle, revenant peu à peu au monde réel. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à reconnaître la petite clairière qu'elle affectionnait tant. Elle serra très fort contre elle sa précieuse lyre. Sentir l'instrument auprès d'elle, contre son cœur, voilà tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour oublier ses mauvais rêves. Habituellement.

Cette fois ci, la jeune fille ne parvenait pas à oublier. Elle ne pouvait empêcher son corps de trembler, ses dents de claquer. La moiteur de ses mains lui faisait perdre prise sur son précieux instrument. Rien n'allait plus. Elle était seule dans sa tourmente, et même son îlot paradisiaque ne parvenait pas à lui faire reprendre pied. Plus rien ne semblait exister autour d'elle. Le rire des enfants. Le chant des oiseaux. Le vent dans les feuilles. Les bruits de la forêt. Les rayons du soleil caressant sa peau. Tous ces bruits et sensations qu'elle affectionnait tant, elle n'arrivait plus à les retrouver, perdue dans les méandres de son cauchemar. La seule chose qu'elle ressentait était le regard de braise de cet homme, posait sur elle, savourant son massacre, et calculant son prochain méfait. Elle se sentait victime sans désignation précise. Touchée et effrayée. Parce que de son point de vue, cet homme était le mal incarné.

-J'ai entendu dire que les nuages continuent de se rassembler, au dessus des montagnes…

-A ce que l'on dit, c'est un mauvais présage.

Deux femmes marchaient paisiblement dans le bois, rejoignant sûrement leur village. Leurs mines inquiètes en disaient long sur la tournure de la conversation. Les rumeurs qui couraient dans le pays avaient réussi à atteindre leur modeste village, semant le trouble au sein de la population. Des présages de mauvais augures, qui s'étaient peu à peu transformés en rumeurs sans queue ni tête, auquel les simples d'esprits accordés plus de foi que de raison.

Leur regard se perdit dans les bois, semblant guetter le moindre danger, l'ombre d'une menace inexistante leur paraissant planer dans les paisibles sous-bois. Mais aucun monstre ne semblait vouloir jaillir sur leur chemin. Malgré tout, l'effroi pu se lire sur leurs visages lorsqu'arriva sur la route de terre une jeune femme. Elles s'étaient arrêtées, serraient l'une contre l'autre, en proie à un grand tourment. La jeune fille face à elles les observait, gênait par la situation.

C'était habituel pour elle. Les villageois avaient peur d'elle. Alors elle limitait le plus possible ses contacts avec eux, en dehors du village, pour éviter ce genre de situation gênante. Elle ne savait jamais vraiment qu'elle comportement adopter, après tout. Elle avait toujours peur qu'on s'en prenne à elle, directement, ou indirectement. Les rumeurs à son sujet n'étaient pas flatteuses, après tout. Elle serra plus fort sa lyre contre son cœur, se donnant par ce simple geste un peu de courage. Elle redressa alors la tête, adressa un sourire timide et un signe de tête aux femmes, et passa son chemin, en direction du village. Malheureusement, elle entendit clairement dans son dos :

-Cette petite sorcière, tu penses que c'est à cause d'elle, tout ce remue ménage ?

Elle accéléra le pas, peinait. Elle n'était pas une sorcière. Le fait de vivre quasiment seul au temple ne faisait pas d'elle un monstre. Elle était une prêtresse de la grande Déesse Hylia, elle priait chaque jour pour que le Royaume soit prospère, et pas une seule seconde elle ne pensait à elle dans sa démarche. Ca ne faisait pas d'elle une sorcière. Elle aimait trop ce pays pour pouvoir souhaiter sa fin. Elle se vouait à lui corps et âme depuis sa tendre enfance, alors… qu'on pense d'elle ce genre de chose lui faisait beaucoup de mal. Elle aurait voulu rire, danser, chanter avec les gens du village.

Elle aurait voulu être une jeune fille banale, insouciante quant au monde qui l'entouré. Mais non, la vérité était bien loin de cette idylle. Elle savait depuis bien longtemps que la vie n'épargnait personne. Elle savait également qu'il fallait des gens comme elle, pour veiller sur la population, prendre soin d'eux. Mais elle savait surtout qu'elle n'aurait jamais aucun remerciement. Ou bien très peu. C'était ainsi que les choses se passaient et se passeraient toujours.

Elle continua donc son chemin, contenant tant bien que mal les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper. Elle arriva bien vite au village qui bordait le temple où elle vivait. On pouvait d'ailleurs le voir, au loin, exposant la statue de la Déesse qui faisait sa renommée. Grande, majestueuse, elle protégeait par sa magnificence la contrée entière. Hylia, la grande Déesse. Celle qu'elle servait fièrement…

Elle tendit un rubis à la marchande, chaleureusement. Elle n'eut comme seule réponse qu'un mouvement brusque pour récupérer la monnaie. Sec, froid, et distant, traduisant à merveille le regard sombre de son vis-à-vis. Elle n'y prêta pas réellement d'importance, ne se détachant pas de son sourire. Elle ne voulait pas donner raison à ses gens. Elle ne voulait pas leur montrer à quel point elle se sentait seul. Et elle ne voulait surtout pas faillir. Alors elle s'éloigna de l'étale, un panier de pomme à la main, arpentant tranquillement la petite ruelle.

Partout autour d'elle, la ferveur et l'animation de la petite bourgade était visible. Elle eut un sourire discret en observant les jeux aventureux des enfants. Un regard triste en voyant les conversations animaient des jeunes filles de son âge. Un geste de désespoir en voyant les hommes se diriger vers les tavernes. Elle aurait tellement voulu participer à cette vie. Vivre en communauté, au milieu de la gaieté et la volubilité ambiante.

Soudain, son regard fut attiré par un élément inhabituel. Un nuage noir, menaçant, surplombait le ciel, non loin du temple. Elle aurait pu confondre ce dernier avec un nuage d'orage, pourtant, quelque chose chez lui la rendait mal à l'aise. Une impression de lourdeur, comme s'il était annonciateur de mille et un malheurs. La vitesse à laquelle il paraissait avancer, trop rapide pour n'être qu'un simple effet atmosphérique. Elle aurait juré apercevoir pour endroit des reflets rouges sang, se mouvant tel des serpents. Elle crut revoir son rêve, et le désastre qu'il lui avait montré.

Elle ne sentit même pas le panier de pommes lui échapper des mains, trop effarée qu'elle était à l'idée de voir un tel désastre arriver. Pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à agir. Elle aurait du crier, hurler, prévenir la population, les inciter à fuir, réagir. Mais non, elle restait là, les bras ballants, les yeux remplis d'effrois face à la catastrophe qu'elle devinait imminente. Elle le savait. Cela en avait toujours été ainsi, elle avait toujours eu ce sixième sens, qu'il l'avait toujours prévenu en cas de danger.

Elle ne réagit enfin que lorsqu'elle fut bousculée, et atterri à terre, au milieu de ses pommes. La personne qui l'avait poussé n'avait même pas semblé se rendre compte de sa présence, et continuait sa route. C'était un homme, et à en juger par sa tenue, un chevalier. Tout de vert vêtu… Il semblait avancer d'un pas décidé, presque hâtif. Enfin, elle comprit. Ce chevalier se dirigeait vers son temple, il allait au devant de ce nuage sombre. Quelqu'un allait agir. Quelqu'un allait sauver ce pour quoi elle se battait depuis toujours, ce pour quoi elle se réveillait le matin, en sachant que la nouvelle journée que la vie allait lui offrir serait tout aussi douloureuse. Puis son regard s'arrêta sur son dos. Et elle hurla.

Elle était une jeune femme discrète, timide même. Attirer l'attention ne lui apportait rien, au contraire. Elle aimait le calme et la sérénité, raison pour laquelle elle affectionnait tant la forêt environnante. Elle pouvait se laisser aller à jouer de sa harpe, et écouter paisiblement l'air des bois l'accompagner à sa manière. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pu retenir ce cri d'horreur. Rien de comparable à ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir en voyant le nuage. Ni même en ressortant de son cauchemar éveillé. Cette fois, c'était la peur à l'état brut que son cri traduisait.

Elle reconnaissait parfaitement l'épée que portait le chevalier. C'était celle que l'homme de son rêve avait, pleine du sang de ses victimes. Celle qu'il tenait après avoir ôté les vies de tant d'hommes. Elle la revoyait encore, le liquide vital gouttant doucement le long de la lame, pour finir sa route dans la petite mare se formant au pied de l'homme.

Elle stoppa son hurlement, ce dernier s'étranglant dans sa gorge. Il s'était retourné. L'avait regardé. Avait hésité, longuement. Un éclair, dans le ciel toujours plus menaçant, et il s'était une nouvelle fois retourné. Et il était reparti, continuant son chemin, pressant toujours plus le pas.

Durant toute l'opération, elle n'avait pas une seule fois croisé son regard, trop apeuré à l'idée de croiser ce bleu glacial, qui avait su lui transpercer le cœur, le réduire en miette en un simple cauchemar. Elle l'avait donc évité, se contentant d'espérer. De se faire oublier. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'il reviendrait sur ses pas. Mais il n'en avait rien fait. Et elle n'avait pu que fixer le sol, trop apeurée, trop faible et inoffensive. Elle ne pouvait même pas s'empêcher de trembler, les soubresauts de son corps devenant peu à peu compulsif. Alors qu'aurait-elle pu faire face à un homme armé ?

D'ailleurs, pourquoi s'en prendre à lui ? Elle avait simplement rêvé. Elle avait dû croiser cet homme un jour, et son songe l'avait amené à le revoir, sanglant et menaçant. Tout ça n'était qu'un jeu de son esprit trop créatif, une mauvaise farce. Il n'y avait bien que les nuages haut dans le ciel qui pouvait se dire inquiétants. Pourtant, partout autour, personne ne semblait les remarquer, comme si elle était la seule à les voir. Ils parlaient, marchaient, vivaient comme si les malheurs de ce monde n'existaient pas. Ils s'en moquaient. Ils s'évertuaient tous à l'ignorer, du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Pour se donner bonne conscience. Elle le voyait. Son cri n'était pas passé inaperçu, mais puisqu'il s'agissait de la sorcière, personne ne devait s'en soucier. Faute de quoi, ils perdraient de leur crédibilité face aux autres. Alors ils fixaient le sol, oubliant le ciel.

Elle était seule. Et c'est seule qu'elle pris la décision d'avancer. Retourner chez elle, sans savoir si elle pourrait retrouver ce qu'elle considérait comme sa maison. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle y trouverait. Elle ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Elle s'en moquait. Elle ne manquerait à personne, si elle venait à disparaître un jour. Elle ne savait même pas si elle comptait encore pour la Déesse. Pire que tout, elle ne savait même plus si elle était encore là pour son monde.

A la sortie du village, elle ne put ignorer la lueur orangée qui s'élevait au dessus du temple, au loin. Mais elle était seule. Et aller au devant du danger. Vide de tout sentiment. Plus rien la touchait. Pas même les hurlements qu'elle percevait, ni même cette odeur, lourde, étouffante. Elle n'agissait plus que comme un automate, insensible et transparente. Qui pourrait bien vouloir lui venir en aide, après tout ? Ni la Déesse, ni personne d'autres. Les gens ne se souciaient plus que d'eux même, ils fuiraient en se rendant compte du danger, oubliant leurs semblables. L'oubliant elle. A quoi bon ?

Les créatures n'avaient pas encore atteint le temple. Elle allait profiter de ces derniers instants de tranquillités, avant l'horreur des cris et de la souffrance. Prier, en espérant que la Déesse ait encore suffisamment de miséricorde pour sauver ceux qu'elle avait renié.

Son regard se porta sur la cour intérieure du bâtiment, surplombait par la Grande Hylia. Les mains jointent en signe de recueil, comme si elle s'offrait au monde qu'elle se devait de protéger. Mais la jeune femme ne croyait plus en elle. Trop longtemps, elle avait été trompée. Elle avait offert sa foi et sa naïveté à une icône immatérielle et inexistante, assez pour se faire avoir.

Elle se sentait vide. Elle n'avait même pas la force d'en vouloir à quiconque. Elle s'en moquait. Plus rien n'avait de véritable importance. Elle se balada dans le grand jardin au pied de la statue, arpentant d'un regard éteint les grands parterres de fleurs multicolores, touchant du bout des doigts les stèles gravées de divers symboles qu'elle n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de déchiffrer une nouvelle fois, et s'arrêta devant l'immense porte de pierre qui fermait le bâtiment. L'odeur était beaucoup plus présente, rendant l'air de plus en plus malsain. Elle entendait les grognements sordides des bêtes, et leur pas lourd sur la terre trop tendre des environs. Mais elle ne tremblait plus. Elle était vide.

Elle hésita longuement. Puis elle poussa le lourd battant, qui se referma derrière elle, naturellement. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle put enfin respirer. L'air était frais, chargé de cette senteur si particulière à l'endroit. Une douce lumière illuminait la pièce, émanant des vitraux, au plafond. La porte qui menait à la forêt de Firone demeurait toujours close, scellait de l'intérieure. Tout était d'une banalité confondante, comme si les malheurs qui se trouvaient aux portes du temple ne pouvaient l'atteindre. Mais peu lui importait.

Elle se rendit dans la dernière salle du temple, celle qu'elle affectionnait tant. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher, à chaque fois qu'elle y mettait les pieds, d'admirer la décoration simpliste, mais si belle des lieux. Des vitraux. Divers, colorés, il rendait la pièce absolument magique. Le reflet qu'il donnait à la pièce, en fonction des heures de la journée, était toujours différent, si bien qu'elle pouvait y rester des heures durant, observant les jeux de lumière, inventant des formes et des histoires.

Elle s'approcha de la grande stèle, et s'y recroquevilla, sa harpe serrait contre son cœur. Tout était fini. Elle allait rester là, comptant les quelques minutes de sérénité qu'il lui restait, se calant sur le choc des pas des bêtes se propageant dans la pierre, sous sa tête. Un tic tac inhumain, qui lui rappelait tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle revoyait sa vie, défilant si lentement sous ses yeux qu'elle aurait pu décrire chaque scène à laquelle elle assistait avec une précision extrême. Pourquoi aller vite ? Elle n'avait pas vécu tant de choses, après tout. Alors elle revoyait encore une fois la monotonie de son existence, le dédain des villageois, l'ignorance de la Déesse, et ses rêves, enfouis en elle depuis bien longtemps. Les rêves d'une petite fille à l'imagination trop remplie.

Puis, peu à peu, le temps ne compta plus. Elle était vide. Rien ne comptait plus vraiment. Elle ne sentait même plus son propre corps. Elle avait sombré dans une semi-conscience léthargique, la coupant du monde, l'enfermant dans les méandres de ses pensées tortueuses. Elle se sentait flotter entre terre et ciel, ballotée au sein de vents contraires, perturbants, déstabilisants.

Un vent plus puissant s'empara soudainement d'elle. Elle se sentit soulever, emportée, bien contre sa volonté, mais ne put lutter. Le vent était chaud, réconfortant. Elle se sentait en sécurité, comme jamais elle n'avait pu l'être. C'était une impression étrange, un sentiment enfoui au fond d'elle. Elle se laissa donc faire, ne pouvant lutter, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle comprit cependant bien vite qu'elle avait quitté le cocon familier de la salle de ses prières secrètes.

Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux. Elle étouffait. Elle avait peine à reprendre son souffle, son corps secoué d'une toux lui agressant la gorge. Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à aspirer l'oxygène salvateur, elle put ouvrir les yeux. Eux aussi la faisaient souffrir. Elle sentait sur elle l'odeur de la fumée, âcre et nauséabonde. Elle sentait également l'étau de deux bras, la tenant fermement, malgré ses soubresauts. Deux bras qui la tenaient contre un torse humain, jugea-t-elle du mieux qu'elle put. Elle ne sentait plus autour d'elle l'aura rassurante de son temple, mais toujours cette odeur lourde, celle des bêtes, et, mêlée à cette dernière, le feu.

Elle se débattit. Elle s'était promis de ne pas le faire, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. C'était une réaction humaine, après tout. De l'auto-défense. Elle avait peur. Pas pour elle, mais pour ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Elle ne comprenait rien. Et ne voyait rien. Il lui fallut du temps pour recouvrer la vue, temps durant lequel elle continua à se débattre, ne semblant pourtant pas le moins du monde déranger son porteur.

Quand enfin elle eut un signe de sa part, ce fut pour être posée à terre. Avec douceur, ce qui eu le don de la stopper net dans ses mouvements. Puis dans un élan de lucidité, elle se mit à chercher sa harpe, complètement paniquée. Une main se tendit vers elle, et l'éclat lumineux qui se dévoila parvint à lui arracher un sourire, et un mot.

-Merci.

La personne resta debout, tandis qu'elle gardait les yeux baissés, trop heureuse de retrouver son précieux instrument. Elle eut enfin un regard pour le paysage environnant. Elle se trouvait près du village, sur le bout de plaine qui séparait ce dernier du temple. Elle tourna la tête en direction de celui-ci, et eut un hoquet de surprise.

Les flammes dévoraient le bâtiment. La grande statue était déjà auréolée de longues langues de flammes, emportant chaque brin de verdure qui faisait la beauté des lieux. La fumée s'élevait haut dans le ciel, masquant peu à peu les derniers vestiges de lumière persistant contre les nuages chaotiques qui s'amoncelaient encore et toujours.

-Je suis Link.

-Fay.

Elle aurait aimé offrir un sourire à cet homme, tout en lui répondant. Par politesse. Et pour s'excuser des coups hystériques qu'elle lui avait administré. Mais alors qu'elle murmurait doucement son nom, le souffle encore court, ses yeux rencontrèrent deux perles de ciel infini. Deux perles dans lesquelles se reflétait encore une fois l'éclat rougeoyant des flammes et de la mort.

* * *

_Alors ?_


End file.
